


Just another fight

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: What happens when Eren is bad at romance? Nothing good.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Kudos: 15





	Just another fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 erejean prompt mythology, hope you all like it.

Eren, a son of Aries allowed his sword to fly through the air as he practiced in the arena. The young man had aggression and a lot of it. Right now, he was working off yet another argument with his boyfriend, son of Hephaestus Jean Kirstien. That seemed to be happening a lot this days. Maybe it was just the stress of the way their lives where in the world of demigods. He knew Jean always struggled with the standard of making amazing weapons, and maybe he shouldn’t act like it was easy, but no one ever said it wasn’t.

“Eren, can we please talk? Stop swinging that damn sword.” Jean called out after him and walked forwards for the smaller male. Thankfully Eren had listened, but kicked the training dummy for yet another part of his aggression. That is the way that camp Half Blood had always known Eren as far as Jean knew. An angry son of the god of war. Maybe that is why he never seemed to be good at talking.

“What is there to talk about?” Eren managed in anger as his sword dropped and snapped again. That was at least the third one this week. Eren really should take better care of his swords, but that was just how he was he supposed. He always had been a bit different there. He was just bad at doing logical things.

“The fact that you seem to have forgotten just what we mean. I guess I should remember this is you I am talking about, so your ideas of romance are different, but you get mad and take off every time I express discontent...and that isn’t healthy for either of us. Just please, let’s fix our problems.” Jean sat Eren down and sat down besides him.

“I knew this wouldn’t be easy when I asked you out, and I guess I was right in more ways then one, but I can’t take going on like this. I think we need to agree more on what we think is romantic for a date here while we are at camp.” Jean put an arm around Eren and pulled him close. “Because I have a feeling you are doing your best here.”

Eren nods. “Honestly yes I am. I just don’t get this obsession with romances and how it works. Like was a picnic not nice enough?” He looked to Jean, still somewhat irritated by the fact Jean had expressed discontent earlier.

“I know Eren...I know....maybe next time at least some candles on a nice picnic table would go a long way to lightening the mood?” Jean asked looking at the shorter male before kissing the top of his head.

“I can do that.” Eren perked up with a bit of a goofy grin at the kiss to his head getting a laugh from Jean.

“Does that also mean no more fast food dinner dates when we aren’t here?” Jean asked somewhat hopeful. The guy preferred nice restaurants and more loving and formal environments.

“Baby steps Jean, baby steps.” Eren joked to to the dirty blond and playfully punching him. Eren was not being cruel or hurtful, he was just trying to have his idea of a joke there.

“Oh, alright.” Jean laughed and then sighed when he looked over and saw the broken sword. “Remind me to continue my quest to find a sword not even you can break Eren.” Jean told him before standing up and helping Eren up. He had a good feeling about this. Now they had a better idea of what to do, and really all Jean needed to do was the impossible task of finding a sword that not even Eren could break and he would have a perfect life, but for now, he would just enjoy Eren’s company.


End file.
